


The one to call

by UnofficialLurker



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnofficialLurker/pseuds/UnofficialLurker
Summary: An idea of what might happen in the years to come, after the series finale.
Relationships: Emily Rhodes/Aaron Shore
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	The one to call

When she left the hospital, her mother dead, he was the only one she could imagine calling. She didn’t of course. He wasn’t hers, they had both chosen different. But still, the only one she could imagine running to for comfort, to grieve with, was him. 

Then her phone rang, and it wasn’t him. And things started spinning again, as they were wont to do in DC. 

After the election, after the win and her soul-crushing disappointment in her mentor, it took years before they met in person again. He married, had a child, was vice president. Then, he was senator. And divorced. She dated, some serious, some not, she worked on statelevel politics, found her ground again. Then, she went back.

It was by chance they met, at Penny Kirkman’s graduation. Both older, him a little gray. They started talking, started reconnecting. Finding out that they were still friends, the way they had been those first weeks, before she’d investigated if he was a traitor, before they had both decided, separately, to be friends. Before Isabel. Before, before, before. And still. 

They started by talking, edged over into having coffee, then drinks, then dinner. Then she met his kid. Finally, they had breakfast, first just the two of them, on Isabel’s weeks, and eventually, all three of them. 

When his mother passed, she the only one he could imagine calling. He did, of course. She was his to call, and he was hers to comfort and grieve with.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make my day :)


End file.
